The Diversified Story Line Of Bella Swan & Edward
by GoldenStrawberry
Summary: Well it had all started it with the fact that he was a vampire I'm not. Beautiful. Untouchable. Mysterious. Enigmatic. Well, Edward Cullen, I can do just the same.


The Diversified Story Line Of Bella Swan

Intro:

Bella sighed, and closed her book; setting it down on her nearby table stand, while turning the lamp on low light. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, she was clearly upset

because she couldn't sleep that night, but she had some thing else on her mind… more like _someone_ on her mind. Edward Cullen, he was man that she wanted to spend her eternity

with. Edward was _supposed _to come to her house that night and possibly spend the night, but he hadn't shown his face… not even once.

Bella was irked by this and cursed under her breath, "Damn it Edward! You could at least called to say you couldn't make it!" "Why would I do that if I'm already here?" a velvet voice

answered, clearly amused of Bella getting all worked up. Bella glanced up and saw a pair of the most amazing set of topaz colored eyes; gleaming with amusement. Then, she glared

back at them, and puffed, "You're late…" Edward chuckled while moving his way next to her in the warm bed. "Sorry about that, I didn't know that you would be that mad…" Bella,

embarrassed, looked away and found her face turning into the slightest touch of pink. "Just leave me alone… I'm mad at you." Edward raised a perfect arched eyebrow at Bella and

watched her intently. "Are you that mad?" he said, now confused of her reaction.

Bella turned her head quickly and frowned, "I told you stop making fun of me…" Edward's eyes softened slowly, "Bella, I'm sorry, really. I play around to much." Bella snickered and

covered her mouth before any hysteria could take place. "You sound like you've been hanging around Emmett to much!" Bella stifled. Edward rolled his warm golden eyes up to the

ceiling. "Goodness Bella, so immature!" Bella snickered again and snuggled her way closer to him. "You need to relax! Chill out… Eddie!" Before she could contain it, she was pounding

on the frame of the bed set, giggling so hard she fell off the bed! Edward leaned down, grabbed Bella and laid her down on the mattress and glared at her playfully. She suddenly

picked up the vibe in the room and looked up in his eyes. "So, Emmett told you him my pet name… looks like I got revenge tonight…" Then Eddie, I mean, Edward, continued, "Carlisle

always told me violence was never the answer. Well, sorry Carlisle." Then he looked down at Bella, "But for the mean time I have to teach you a lesson!" Edward smirked down at the

brown haired teen. "Uh Oh! Am I in trouble?" Bella said, with an innocence look in her eye, while her index finger pointed to her face. "Heaps." He answered simply, while he

approached Bella, he extended his long pale fingers, reached them on the surface of Bella's belly, and then started tickling her. "No! Not this! This is torture!" Bella screamed, laughing

very loudly, already forgetting about her sleeping father, Charlie, across the hall. Edward froze, and then, fast as lightning, disappeared into an unknown part of her room. "Get down

Bella! Charlie is across the hall!" Bella whimpered and garbed herself around her purple covers. A few seconds later the door flew wide open. "Bella! Bella? Are you ok? I heard

screaming of laugher! Is Edward in here with you?" Charlie bellowed. "Edward… Stop tickling me! Hahhahahah! Edward… Oh Edward." Bella mumbled. Charlie flipped Bella on her side

to see if there was someone there on the other side, but soon discovered there was… well… no one. "Bella and her sleep talking… I'm going back to bed! And to think I needed my

gun…" He mumbled, shutting the door behind him. They waited a few more minutes until they heard his door close tightly. "You're seriously a bad actor Bella." Edward chuckled, still on

the other side. "Man, I was seriously going to apply for that job…" Bella mumbled while Edward, still in the darkness, chuckled. "and, regardless," Bella continues, "you can do

everything better." Even though Bella couldn't see Edward, Bella was certain that he had smirked, "But, Edward, where are you?" Bella whispered noisily, the previous adrenaline was

still pulsing in her veins, making her uptight. "Near the curtains, Bella." Edward answered quietly. "I'm coming over there. Stay here you are." Bella replied. "Stiff as a statue, ma'ma."

He said, his musical laughter slightly echoed in the small room. Bella scrambled upright and walked toward the cool breeze. Sure enough, she tripped into the arms of Edward. He grins

at her and stabilizes her onto the floor. Edward turns to the moon, a faraway gaze in his eyes, "It's twilight. The safest time of the day… So predictable." He sighed, looking out into the

night. "It's beautiful." Bella sighed, "You're right." Edward said, serious now, staring at her. Bella realizes what he meant and blushes. "Edward…" She says, "I was talking about the

moon." Edward laughs, "I know, but your much prettier." Bella sighed, "Edward… Really?" Bella was sick and tired of having to deal with this, she couldn't… no. Wouldn't stand for this.

That this… this beautiful Adonis-like creature in her bedroom like this… and was totally frustrated by this "Edward… you're more beautiful than…" Bella was cut off by silence. Silence

that swirled in her head, beating in her eardrums… and felt anew presence of Edward. A new feeling. Anger. He started off calm, however, the façade didn't cover his angry eyes. "Bella

Swan. Do you know how beautiful you are?" Even though it was meant to be a question, it sounded like a statement. A fact. She fidgeted. Clearly didn't like when the attention was

put on her. Edward glared. His golden eyes tinting, now, with a opaque black. She stared out into the moonlit sky. Wondering. Waiting.


End file.
